Just So You Know
by 1Lyserg2
Summary: Zack cant contain himself any longer his feelings for maddie.......fluf by tsl couple zack and maddie!


It was a chilly night, the sky painted with thousands stars and beautiful full moon; but not as beautiful as the one he'd been thinking about, she…the only one who was able to make him think that she was the more beautiful than nature, always for him nat

It was a chilly night, the sky painted with thousands stars and beautiful full moon; but not as beautiful as the one he'd been thinking about, she…the only one who was able to make him think that she was the more beautiful than nature.

He was on the balcony, admiring the moon, but that night…wasn't the same,

He sighted, and rumpled his hair nervously.

_I shouldn't love you but I want you _

He heard a small noise, and turned around to see; it was the door, it creaked open and Maddie came behind it.

_I just can't turn away _

"Zack?" she said scrutinizing through the dark, standing from the door letting a little light come in.

Zack tried to say something but the words never got to pass through his throat, so he kept quiet, instead he tried to look other way but he couldn't move.

_I shouldn't see you but I can't move _

"What are you doing all alone in the dark?" she said closing the door and approaching him, she smiled at him but he couldn't respond, he just looked at her intently.

_I can't look away  
_

She felt his gaze burning through her, his eyes lost in hers, his face serious and bitter.

"What's wrong?" She said worried "You can tell me" she placed her both hands over his shoulders looking at him worried.

_I shouldn't love you but I want you  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away _

He swallowed, and turned around, snapping out of it, and coming back to realty

"I'm fine" He said leaning forward, resting his arms over the rail of the balcony.

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not _

"Please tell me" She said pleadingly, wrapping her arms around him, He tensed at her soft grip, and his heart begun beating like crazy.

_'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop  
_

She rested her head over his back and whispered once again "Let me help you"

He pulled back from her, and looked at her, "Okay" he said

_Just so you know _

"I…just…" he stuttered "I don't know…I"

"What, come on Zack" she said, sounding slightly annoyed

_This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it _

Zack licked his lips nervous, and his hands turned into fist, as he tried to control himself, he approached her, raised his arms and was about to put them over her shoulders but stopped himself in midway.

_I won't sit around, I can't let him win now _

"I…I…" he sighted "I…I…I just can't tell"

_Thought you should know _

"What, wha…why?" she said annoyed "Wha…why you've told me everything since you learned how to talk!"

_I've tried my best to let go of you _

He knew he should feel mortified, but instead a smile spread through his face, by the chill of the nigh Maddie's cheeks and nose had turned pink, making her look so cute, and he couldn't control himself any longer and graved her roughly and kissed her hard.

_But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know _

As he had her in his arms, the warmth of her lips over his; he felt like if a million sparks traveled through him.

_It's getting hard to be around you _

They pulled apart, quite breathless, Zack looked at her, she was stunned and didn't talk, Zack himself was slightly stunned that he'd done that, he opened his mouth trying to say something.

_There's so much I can't say _

"I…I…I'm sorry, I shouldn't had done that…I" he begun

She kept quiet, and with one trembling hand touched her lips, he couldn't quite figure out what was going through her head.

_Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way  
_

"I…ss…Zack…why?" she said slowly

"I'm sorry…I don't…can, we can still be friends right?" he said hopingly, it was his last hope, if she said no he'd be crushed, mentally he was reprimanding himself for not stopping himself.

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop _

"…no…" she said_  
_

That was it, he felt the world coming down, for a moment he felt that his heart stopped and he got short of breath, a pain…an unbearable pain hit his heart so hard, like a stab…he gaped at her, unable to do anything else

_This emptiness is killing me _

"…we can't be friends any longer 'cuz…" she leaned forward, her face inches from his, Stevie just didn't understand what she was doing when suddenly she kissed him gently

_And I'm wondering why I've waited so long _

When they broke apart, Zack was even more stunned than before, but then the cutest smile spread on his face and hugged her

_Looking back I realize _

"Now that's how you're supposed to kiss a lady" she said "Not so roughly"

"Hey…what does that mean?" he said mischievously

"Just what you hear" she said daringly

_It was always there just never spoken _

"Oh really?"

"Yep"

"May I suggest you something?" he said grinning

"What?"

"Run for your life!" he said chasing of behind her to tickle her

_I'm waiting here...been waiting here _

The end !!

Characters: Zack and Maddie

Song: Just so you know

By: Jesse McCartney.


End file.
